Boom
by song six
Summary: Inspired by xMoneko's video using Nicki Minaj's 'Super Bass'. Drabbles of Five times Kon heard Tim's heart beat fast.


**Boy, You got my heartbeat running away,  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way,  
Can't you hear that Boom.**

* * *

Boom.

By Songsix

* * *

**Boom.**

It was the usual way superheroes met, a convenient team-up to defeat a shared enemy.

But when he caught him into his arms the first time, _held him_, he had to wonder if it was fate.

See, quite possibly, some of the world's most beautiful, exotic women had surrounded him ever since he taken the name Superboy. Hawaiian beach babes, super heroines, actresses, and the sort. It was impossible to ignore their beauty. The attraction was clearly there.

However, when his agent told him Metallo was attacking Gotham and the 'Dark Knight' needed him, he found himself saving the Boy Wonder to his surprise instead.

Holding him so close, this complete stranger that was nothing he thought the Wonder Boy would be, he could feel the rhythm of Robin's heart. It was different; it was wild, and unimaginable to his own mind.

The first time, it was unexpected…

… and it got his heartbeat running away. Beating like a drum.

**Boom. Boom.**

Their gaze was like the horizon. Sea met sky, and it all blended in perfect harmony.

Robin still didn't dare to allow any of them to know his name.

He wished he knew. He wanted to be able to know how it would feel to hear it from his own voice, out of his own mouth, through his own lips. This frustrated him to no end.

He wanted the feel of his lips against his own too. This also frustrated him to no end.

He'd never say that out loud, or think about it knowingly though.

Alvin Draper, it was the dumbest name he's ever heard of, and the dumbest thing Robin had ever said or claimed. But when blue met blue for the first time, it was there again.

The second time, he thought it was his imagination…

…and it got his heartbeat running away. Beating like a drum.

**Boom Boom. Boom Boom.**

He had no control.

That was all he knew.

He didn't want to hurt them.

Then at the same time he did.

It hurt.

It felt good.

He was powerless.

He was powerful.

The wrenching sounds of anger, pleads, _the snap_, and his cry would kill him eternally. The image of warm blood not his own splattering his hands and the pained expression on Robin's face would haunt him forever.

The third time, it tore him apart inside…

…and it got his heartbeat running away. Beating like a drum.

**BoomBoomBoom. BoomBoomBoom. **

He wasn't giving up. There was no way.

None of the greatest heroes he knew backed down from a challenge if it meant the good of mankind and justice. Plus, it was what Superman would do.

He knew what was going to happen; he wasn't going to fight it. He was going to, however, fight Superboy-Prime with all the energy and strength he had left. For the sake of the world, his friends, for Tim. Tim, who he could hear call for back up…

…Tim, who's feet were pounding against the ground running towards him...

…Tim, who's breaths became heavy, fast, and desperate…

…Tim, who's chest went wild hammering hard…

The fourth time, he could have sworn he felt that awful tear in Tim's heart…

…and it got his heartbeat running away. Beating like a drum.

**BoomBoomBoomBoomBoom.**

They already met in Paris.

But that wasn't Tim, that was Red Robin.

He was so caught up in trying to bring back Batman, Red Robin forgot all about everything else…

…including the _other_ people he had lost.

He felt his chest clench.

He wasn't going to lie to himself. Everything hurt. The regret on missing out on everyone's lives: Cassie's, Bart's, _Pa's_….The sadness of missing the deaths of those he loved as well. The frustration of the change all around him while he remained the same. The confusion of finding his own place, making lists of what Superman would do or Lex would do or Clark would do or Luthor would do…The guilt of dying and leaving _Tim _all alone.

But he guessed all that really mattered was that _he_ wasn't lost to the world any longer.

However, when small, weak arms wrapped around him shaking from pure and unbelievable bliss, warmth blossomed within him and it was like everything was how it always had been.

Just the two of them, being superheroes, and best friends.

The fifth time, there was no mistaking how Tim felt…

…and it got his heartbeat running away. Beating like a drum.

**Boom.**

It was the usual way superheroes met, a convenient team-up to defeat a shared enemy.

He had no control. N.O.W.H.E.R.E. forced him to come after them.

That was all he knew.

He didn't want to hurt them. He was just following orders, eventually though; he ended up joining them in the end and becoming a Titan. They went on missions together.

When he caught him into his arms the first time, _held him_, he had to wonder if it was fate.

Their gaze was like the horizon. Sea met sky, and it all blended in perfect harmony.

He didn't dare to allow any of them to know his name.

He wished he knew.

The first time, it was unexpected…

…and familiar.


End file.
